


Eleven

by psuliem



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psuliem/pseuds/psuliem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lloyd has a crush on Kai, but Kai isn't into that kind of thing. Request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was only eleven. Eleven, young, innocent, naive... Maybe not so naive. He knew what Jay and Nya did in her bedroom at night. Everyone acted like he had no idea, but secretly, they knew he understood. He was not the kind of kid that just went on living if he was confused by something. No, he'd find out what it was and make himself understand it.   
This was the same with his crush on Kai. He'd known as soon as it happened.   
He thought about Kai all the time and one day he looked over and they made eye contact. He suddenly knew he had a crush on Kai.   
But, again, he was only eleven and Kai was a lot to think about and handle. Sometimes he'd get distracted and day dream about him. One of the ninja would always snap him out of it and of course sometimes Kai would snap him out of his "childish daydreaming" and smile at him and he would feel his heart melt.   
He went about his average days, battling, arguing, and getting angry when he lost his arguments. (Which was always.)   
"Lloyd," they would say, "You're just a kid. You don't know anything! I'm older! I know better!" End of discussion.   
Whatever, though. Lloyd knew a lot. His uncle was the only one that knew any of his life and that was only a small amount of it.  
With his constant training, he grew strong by the day. Lloyd didn't enjoy his training, but he did it to shut everyone up and save all the people that couldn't save their own selves. He couldn't even save his own self, but he had to save all of them.   
One crazily memorable day, Lloyd found himself older due to some stupid magic tea stuff they had to use to save the city yet again.   
He didn't feel much different at first, of course, he looked different and everyone on the their team was staring at him for the rest of the day and even a few days after, but it wasn't until a week later that he started really feeling the effects.   
Kai looked more attractive as the days passed and his natural instincts told him to yank Kai to the ground and have sex with him there, but of course he didn't.   
Lloyd could tell he was getting stronger faster, learning faster, and holding information better. He had grown up in literally a second and every now and then he'd have a growing pain or two, like it was making up for the time he missed.   
His hormones were raging, too. They begged him and pleaded him to do something about it, so Lloyd often found himself beating up punching bags in the dead of night when he couldn't get to sleep and his hormones pleaded for his attention. He figured he'd just punch out the testosterone.   
Everyone could tell Lloyd was have a difficult time coping with all the changes in his body, but no one really knew what to do. They had never been in such a situation. They tried to give him advice and help him through, but he was stubborn like his father and denied the help.  
Lloyd didn't openly stare at Kai, but sometimes one of the other's on the hip would see him checking out the red ninja with narrowed eyes and a frown on his lips. They didn't say anything to that either.   
No one talked to him about finding a one night stand or jacking off. That was too awkward and he was still technically eleven! 

It was a hot day in the beginning of summer. The sun was beating down through the windows and making him sweat slightly.   
Lloyd was sitting in their shared room, stripped to his boxers with a Popsicle in his mouth. He figured it would be cool in the more closed off parts where the cold was kept in, but he was wrong.   
His feet took him to the deck of the ship where he stood under the lip of the upper level, the doors behind him wide open. The stairs on either side were being beaten by the heat. He ate his already melting Popsicle slowly, thinking as he stood there in the shade and finishing it eventually only to keep the stick in his mouth. This was Kai's kind of weather.

Zane was stewing somewhere in a freezer or something. Everyone else was gone except Cole, who was sprawled behind him on the floor with an electric fan cooling him down. He was just as bare as Lloyd was, wearing boxers.   
Lloyd watched him breathing, his eyes closed, probably happily asleep. Cole had always been really attractive and as he examined him further, Lloyd smirked... He realized what he was thinking and shook his head. The heat was making him not think straight, so he decided to go sit across the room from Cole, turning the only other electric fan on himself and leaning back to bask in it. He moaned lowly, trying to even out the cold and the hot and just be cool. (Bad pun, sorry.)   
"Having fun over there, kid?" He heard a warm voice start from across the room, making him have to look back at Cole. He was sitting up now, giving him a cocky smirk.   
"Uh, yeah. It's hot and this fan is keeping me cool, so I'm enjoying it as much as someone can." Lloyd responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Cole.   
"Oh, yeah. Okay. Not thinking about my hot bod or anything, right?" Cole laughed, making Lloyd groan and run a hand though his sweat sticky blonde hair. He set the Popsicle stick down and turned his gaze back on Cole. They chatted lazily till everyone came back home.  
Lloyd didn't stop staring at him, though. Throughout the day, he took glances and didn't even notice when Cole caught him or didn't care.  
Night crept up on them and the cold returned rather quickly with no sun blazing down. Zane came out of hiding once the temperature dropped below eighty degrees. He really did not enjoy extreme heats. They all had sandwiches for dinner and large amounts of watermelon. They were simple things that were already cold and didn't need to be heated up. Lloyd went back to gazing at Kai's fine ass as he strolled by, being less cautious about people seeing him, so Jay caught and laughed really hard about it. Lloyd just dumps the rest of his soda on Jay's head and leaves. He heard everyone else's laughter behind him as he walked off and Jay groaned about being sticky now.   
He was moody and hated it. Lloyd decided being alone while he washed up would help him, so he took a shower in cool water and felt clean and nice again. His skin didn't feel clammy anymore.   
Lloyd dressed in new boxers and a tank top, yawning. The heat was always tiring. He heard the shower start up again and assume it was Jay who was probably grumbling still about the soda.   
He walked out of the shared room and back to the kitchen, opening the freezer to the fridge where he happily found a few of those small buckets of ice cream for one person. He yanked one out, glad they hadn't forgotten to get his favorite or someone would be dead. Lloyd found a spoon quickly and walked out to the deck of the ship, finding Nya sitting out there in short really short shorts and one of Jay's tank tops. "Waiting for Jay?" He questioned, getting a small laugh and a nod from Nya.   
"Cool. Sorry I dumped soda on your boyfriend's head." Lloyd said halfheartedly and sat down, opening the ice cream.   
"No worries. It was hilarious."   
"I thought so." He said through a bite of the delicious peach cobbler ice cream. He didn't know why he loved this one so much. There were frozen peaches and chunks of like pie crust in it with vanilla ice cream. It was fantastic.   
Lloyd ate in silence for a while until light footsteps made him look over to find Jay. He smirked at him and got a frown back.   
"Oh don't be such a pain, Jay. It was only soda."   
Nya chuckled when Lloyd spoke up; getting a look from Jay that was practically begging her to be on his side. She sighed, "Just say sorry to him, Lloyd."   
"Fine, I'm sorry, Jay. I already told Nya I was sorry for dumping soda on your head and she said it was cool."   
"Nya isn't me, Lloyd."   
"Well I figured you were like her bottom bitch or something and every message had to go through her first. I thought you needed her permission to leave the ship, the bedroom, and all that."   
Jay didn't say anything he just opened his mouth then shut it, pouted, and sat down beside Nya who was laughing her ass off.  
By midnight Jay and Nya had gone to bed and left Lloyd on the deck of the ship watching Kai and Zane having a duel or something. Lloyd was too distracted by the way Kai moved to really pay attention to what they were doing. He wasn't sure were Cole went.   
He'd finished the container of ice cream hours before.   
Around 2am, Kai turned in and Zane figured he would as well, so Lloyd was left alone in the cold air of the night.  
He could hear the sounds of the night life the city had far below. There were some horns from cars, yelling, and just the sound of bustling in general. A lot of places were closed at this time, but not big places and tourists always did like exploring Ninjago at night.   
Lloyd picked up the container and threw it away, carrying the spoon to the sink and tossing it in.  
It was about three am when he walked into the room, heading to the bunk that used to be Jay's but was his now because he slept with Nya.   
The entire day had been overwhelming and tiring though he hadn't done much. The heat had stirred him and made him think some interesting things.   
All the beds looked full and everyone sounded asleep. Good. Perfect. He really needed to blow off some steam and he wanted to do it comfortably.   
He lay down on the bed, facing the wall as he did and wiggled the boxers down slightly just to slip his hand down his well-trained body and grip his now exposed cock. His fingers brushed the light blonde pubic hair and he bit his lip, closing his eyes and thinking about a certain red ninja as he stroked himself. This was just what he needed to calm down after the day. He didn't do this often, he didn't think it was very fun and along with that, quite risky.   
Lloyd may be technically only eleven, but his nineteen year old body said otherwise.  
A few minutes went by and he was almost there, his light panting was quieted down by him biting on his lip and his free hand over his mouth. The occasional sound prevented the same way.   
He suddenly felt a warn body press up against his back, making him gasp and freeze immediately. Fingers trailed up his thigh and Lloyd shuddered. He felt something hard press up against his ass and Cole’s hand slipped up and grabbed his hip.   
Lloyd whimpered slightly, not used to the feeling against him. He didn't even know who it was and he was enjoying it.   
"I was watching you for a little while and you seemed like you needed a helping hand here."  
It was Cole's voice. It made Lloyd flinch slightly and swallow thickly, feeling him start grinding up against his ass. "You know, Kai isn't gay. Don't try to deny it, I saw you staring at him... You just have to get over him... I can help out there." Cole purred below Lloyd's ear.


	2. Part 2

The next morning was an interesting one. His lower back was sore, but he kept the slightly limp out of his step the best he could. He woke up later than usually and felt extremely chipper for practically no reason.

Lloyd dressed himself in the empty room, seeing the dark purple bruises on his hips and smirking.

_Cole pulled Lloyd hips further against his own and ground harder against him, making sure Lloyd knew how hard he was. "Since you're almost there already, we get to do this twice..." He flipped Lloyd onto his back and pinned down his shoulders with his strong hands. Lloyd stared up at him, wondering what he would do first._

_Cole straddled him and kept holding him down, first slipping his own boxers down somewhat. He started to grind against him, hands griping Lloyd's pinned shoulders. He was biting at his shoulders and sucking at the sensitive skin on his neck._

He walked from the bedroom, dressed in casual clothing and not really feeling the urge to punch anything today. Spotting Kai, he waved and smiled at him. "Hey Kai!"

Kai was taken aback. Lloyd was happy in the morning? He stood up and made his way over to him. "You feeling okay, Lloyd? You look a little flustered." His hand lightly touched Lloyd's forehead, receiving a blink from him.

"Yeah. I feel pretty great actually." He adjusted the hoodie he was wearing and got another weird look.

_It didn't take very long for Lloyd to finish, maybe a minute, but he'd already been so close with his own hand it wasn't a surprise._

_Getting off both of their boxers fully and pushing up Lloyd's tank top, Cole couldn't help but smirk._

_Lloyd looked desperate, practically ready to give himself up to whatever Cole wanted to do. He looked like he wanted this so badly, but he didn't know how or had never done it before. It didn't need to be explained, he would just do it and Lloyd would figure it out himself._

_Cole got up and reached under his mattress, pulling out a tube of something Lloyd couldn't quiet make out. Any little sound, no matter how quiet, was blaring loud in this situation in the silence of the room two others were sleeping in._

"Why are you wearing a sweater? It's hot out." Kai quirked an eyebrow at him and got a shrug.

"I dunno, just feel like wearing a sweater." Lloyd pushed up the sleeves before walking to the kitchen, where he found Jay and Nya talking about something. He didn't say anything to them, not wanting to interrupt. Lloyd just went to the fridge and opened it, looking for something to eat and finding it quickly.

Things eventually went quiet when the two noticed Lloyd and they looked at him. He was just making a sandwich, but smiling while he did it and looking genuinely happy. Also he was wearing a sweater and it was like in the hundreds again today. The kid was gonna get heat stroke or something.

_Sitting down again, Cole cracked open the little bottle and squeezed some of the contents on his fingers. He gave Lloyd a quick glance, seeing it in his face that he knew exactly what was going to happen now._

_It took a little convincing to get Lloyd to open his legs again, but he did and Cole worked open his tight body with his fingers. He made Lloyd whimper and moan, but he was always biting his lip, obviously paranoid of people waking up around them._

_"Jesus, Lloyd, hold still." Cole groaned, looking up at his thin blonde friend._

_"I'm sorry," Lloyd whispered back, gripping at the sheets of the bed somewhat. Cole tossed the little bottle to the side now, wiping his fingers off on the discarded clothing._

Lloyd just smiled more and put all of the stuff away, taking his sandwich on a plate and a bottle of water out of the room without noticing Nya or Jay's stares.

He sat down by the cool fans and ate quietly, seeing his uncle walk inside through the doors. Lloyd waved at him, keeping his mouth shut while he was chewing. Wu smiled back and kept walking towards wherever the hell he was going with a pat to Lloyd's head.

No doubt Zane was hiding in a colder place again. He would only be there until it got dark outside, which was only about five or six hours from when Lloyd had woken up at about three in the afternoon.

He finished eating rather slowly, kind of just watching the outside and the cloud with a somewhat cool environment by the electric fans he loved so much.

Lloyd set his plate down and took a sip of water from the bottle, setting it down only to be startled by Cole speaking up. "Hey Lloyd. How's it going?"

He looked at him walking into the room and didn't say anything for a while.

_Lloyd was met with Cole's lips against his own and kissed back eagerly, wrapping his arms around his neck. He felt something press up against his entrance, making his hips buck up slightly. Cole's hands moved down and held Lloyd's hips harshly till the delicate skin bruised and he steadied him so he could push in nice and slowly. Lloyd digs his nails into Cole back, pressing deeper into the kiss to hide the moan that almost left him._

_Cole refused to let him move his hips and it made Lloyd fidget and whine in desperation, wanting him to go faster._

_The kiss grew sloppy and Lloyd knew the scrapes he'd left on Cole back were deep enough to bleed. As the thrusting would continue, everything grew more blurry. His heart was pounding, his thoughts were a mess, and he could barely keep in the sounds that threatened to rip from his chest._

"You seriously need to stop doing that. That is the third time in two days you have startled me by randomly talking. Give me a warning or something." Lloyd smirked somewhat, chuckling to himself.

"How do I manage that?" Cole walked over to him, sitting much closer than they had been the day before.

"You know, walking into my line of sight? Like a normal person?"

"Well you were looking away and I didn't want to walk outside all the other times you had your eyes closed." Cole nudged him and Lloyd shoved him back, his face tinting with red blush.

"Shut up..." They stared at each other for a second before Cole spoke again. "So, how did you sleep?"

"Me? Well, probably only as good as you did." His response was slow and a little weary, but Lloyd didn't let thy show.

"Well I slept pretty great." Cole couldn't help but smirk.

_When the kiss broke, he was panting heavily and trying to calm down somewhat, but he really couldn't. There was something Cole kept hitting inside him that would send jolts of pleasure up his body and force out a small moan. He just kept getting faster and the hard body kept slamming against him and he was overwhelmed.  
Something in his lower stomach was curled up tight and with each thrust it got tighter and tighter till it snapped and his back arched up and Lloyd could help but cry out. He leaned his head to the side hide his face somewhat in his shoulder a he came between them. His world was going warm and fuzzy and his eyes getting a bit tired. Cole didn't take much longer either with the way he was thrusting, but he was much more quiet about it than Lloyd._

_The rest was really a blur and he barely remembered it, but it had something to do with serious talks about keeping this a secret. Please, like he was gonna tell anyone, anyway._

"Obviously, I did, too, then. It was the best I've ever slept." Lloyd hinted at something else, making Cole laugh and a smile at him. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled Lloyd closer, messing up his hair before letting him go. He got up right after and walked off, leaving Lloyd to think.

He sipped out of his water bottle again, leaning against the wall as he got into a more comfortable sitting position.

Lloyd was thinking for a while, debating with himself in his mind, but he really did decide something. He decided this was better than being eleven. Sure, he missed some child hood and had growing pains and crazy, off the wall emotions, but there were things he could do now that he couldn't do before and like hell if he didn't want that. Everything was different at this age and Lloyd was positive now that being eleven sucked.


End file.
